


Ichigo’s Neko Rukia

by Fir3fly



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, IchiRuki Month, IchiRuki smut, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, badddd, heat - Freeform, ichiruki neko rukia, she wants Ichigo to mate with her, watching while he jerks off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fir3fly/pseuds/Fir3fly
Summary: Ichigo found Rukia abandoned years ago. A cute cat girl. The two became inseparable. Eventually after two years, he had to leave for college, leaving the neko to feel heartbroken. Upon returning Rukia ended up going into a unbearable heat. She kept her head down to the ground & held her rear up. Offering the mating position to her owner. Will Ichigo help? IchiRuki Smut.
Relationships: Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Ichigo’s Neko Rukia

He found her alone and scared. Scuffed up and untrusting. It was clear the neko had been surviving by herself. Locals spoke about her sister who had abandoned the catgirl at a young age.

Ichigo wanted to protect her.

So he did.

Isshin & his sisters weren't fans at first. Well actually Yuzu was, but Karin claimed he barely had any time for school ; How the hell did he expect to take care of a neko? Isshin was more of a dog type of guy.. but he warmed up faster than Karin did. Approximately 10 minutes after meeting her..

"What do you want to name her, Ichigo? She doesn't have a collar or anything.."

The catgirl didn't make a sound, she was quiet. All felines were. But the shy teen did speak to him in a way. When the 16 year old laid eyes on the same aged girl for the first time, things seemed to brighten. He thought of 'light', playing with the latin translation and mixing it with Japanese in thought. Therefore,

"Rukia."

The raven haired neko's ears fluttered.

**xxx**

Being alone for 16 years had it's challenges. Rukia was scared, doubtful that the orange haired boy wanted to be nice. The neko kept her distance for days, unwilling to co-operate whatsoever. Not even when he bought her a new pet futon or tried to get her new clothes. She stood in those rags for two weeks before Yuzu and Karin managed to change her.

Still, Ichigo would put effort in gaining her trust. Do a little extra harder each day. Extend his hand and hope she'd grab hold of it.

Of course, like everything in this world - it got better. All things came to pass and before the Kurosaki family knew it, Rukia was attached to Ichigo. Eventually the young man got to see the other side of the cat being abandoned for 16 years.. extreme clinginess.

Rukia preferred to sleep in Ichigo's closet for the longest time. As much as it sort of weirded him out, he let it happen. Even if he had no where to place his clothes then..

But one night he woke up to Rukia in his bed! Cuddling him, purring against the ginger's chest as she slept..

"Are you serious?" Ichigo groaned, unable to move in his sleep then.. _he didn't want to wake her_ up. She did look quite peaceful, even if it was sort of annoying..

But the teen felt something as well that night, glad he had something so precious to protect.. No animals ever warmed up to him so easily. (Girls for that matter too..she was pretty cute.) Truthfully, the high schooler was glad that became his normal. Up the point where he couldn't fall asleep without her there. The two were inseparable! He genuinely came to love her as they grew together.

He swore Rukia could understand him, demonstrating to wary friends and his girlfriend how well the catgirl could. But of course Rukia would just tilt her head, walk the other way, just to get on Ichigo's nerves..

"You little.."

The young man and his pet would play at night, he'd be over her tiny, tight body, tease her and reprimand the girl for trying to act tough. She was a sassy little thing, gaining the upper hand earlier and placing a foot against his damn neck! He'd make her fall into his arms, show her who was the boss. "You're just a damn pipsqueak.." The neko would giggle, her tail would wrap around his legs and black ears would flutter. Oh, how she loved her master. The only person who ever loved her back.

_Ichigo._

She'd say his name, over and over. Awake, in her sleep. Nekos had very limited vocabulary, Rukia's was much more smaller considering her previous circumstances. But what she managed was only ever related to him.

"I love.. _Ichigo_.."

His pet made his heart literally grow. It was such an amazing thing to hear.. Google claimed most house loving neko's don't say things like that. How could she? He carded his digits through black hair, tapping his knee to show her it was okay to sit upon. The short neko obliged, holding onto her owner's shoulders. Then turning to clean Ichigo's cheek with her tongue. He warmed up Rukia's back with his hands. "I love you too."

The years went on peacefully.

But eventually, it was time for college..

Rukia was heartbroken, whimpering at night, laying in Ichigo's cold bed. Two amazing, loving years of tender care and affection - only to be taken away once he graduated high school. The neko was lost, feeling rejected and not understanding why her owner suddenly upped and left. Abandonment greeted her again and decided to stay, earning tears and anger in the process.

Isshin felt hopeless, so did the girls. It was like Rukia reverted all the way back, hesitating to make contact and staying as far away as possible. The only person she'd listen to was him. But _he_ was away.

The neko was just so depressed. Perhaps it would of been easier on her to be visited, but Ichigo couldn't do it after the first time. The college student and his gf made it home during Christmas, overwhelmed by his family who missed him so much. In a good way though.

But the way Rukia acted, it was heartbreaking. He couldn't do it again. Ichigo couldn't fathom seeing her light up, freak out and hold him, fawn over her master who finally returned, only to see the light dim from her eyes as he walked out the door.

In four years, the ginger only ever met the family to celebrate. Never visit. Never go back to the house..he would not do that to Rukia again.

**xxx**

Ichigo Kurosaki was 22. He graduated, had a degree in English Literature and an amazing girlfriend. Things were amazing in his life!

Until she broke it off.

They were young, yes - but Ichigo never showed his better half interest in settling down. Or mentioned wanting/seeing a real future with her. Friends persuaded her to give him an ultimatum by the end of the year, one he failed exactly one day before she gave him this talk. So; The relationship was over.

It was nonsense. Why the hell was she putting him through this crap? He couldn't believe it! Just because he didn't rent an apartment, get sappy and talk about the damn future with her? Fuck that..

He was more pissed than heartbroken. At least in the beginning..

The rain seemed to worsen for the 22 year old. The only viable solution would be to go back home for some time, collect himself before getting a place of his own. He had to wait nonetheless for his teacher preparation program, so it made sense.

Plus, Ichigo missed his family too much anyway..

**xxxx**

When he knocked on the door, baggage's on both sides, no one answered. He didn't even see Rukia through the windows.. He rang the door bell to no avail. A orange brow perked. The confused man tested the side gate, unlocking it to get in from the back. Sure enough there was a key.

He walked in, looked through the stack of mail sitting on the floor that entered through the slot in their door. He phoned his father as he investigated.

"Me and my girls are on a trip to Disneyland! ~ Unless you're on fire, don't call me! If you're my son, don't call me either!" You could hear the twins gets upset at his joke as well, that annoying laugh tuning them out.

The carrot top wanted to roll his eyes, but at least they were having fun. He couldn't wait to hug that stupid old man. Suddenly, Ichigo looked around, curious as to where his neko was.. why hadn't she appeared yet? At first he figured she was sleeping.. but the door rang, he's making noise..

Truthfully, the 22 year old's heartbeat accelerated as he looked through the house. Downstairs was empty. No toys, no food bowl..

Did Isshin..give her up?

Ichigo couldn't help but feel nervous, scared even - he was getting worried. Upstairs was isolated. No raven haired cat girl, no Rukia purring and saying how much she loves him.

"Rukia?" The ginger called out, over and over. Worry, regret over not visiting, it began to eat up at him. Until -

The college graduate entered his room.

Relief flooded his veins. The ginger could finally exhale, walking up slowly to the tired neko. She was sleeping in his bed. The usual scowl disappeared, a smile ear to ear took it's place.

Ichigo pet the catgirl, playing with her ears, rubbing just beneath her chin. It was so comforting seeing his friend after all those years. She looked exactly the same.

_Beautiful._

Ichigo's phone rung. The conversation was brief with his father. Isshin mentioned he'd tell the neighbor there was no need to check on Rukia and put her food anymore since his son returned. The goofy brute mentioned the Disney Land vacation would be over in two weeks and he couldn't wait to see his son.

Ichigo agreed, in his own way..

But had to cut the phone call short.

"Rukia's waking up dad, I'll talk to you later.."

He smiled, waiting for her reaction. As corny as it may sound, he felt emotional. Big purple eyes that didn't even believe he was there. The look of pure love and astonishment wrapped in one as she jumped in his arms. That little bell around her neck chimed. She licked at his skin and dug her nails into his back. Ichigo held onto her, falling backward into his computer chair as he kissed her cheek right back. Rukia's vocals raised a octave as he played with her ears, wrapping his fist playfully with her swaying tail. Oh, how she adored that.

"Ichigo.. "

It was so needy, so heart broken..

The ginger vowed to never do what he did again. Glad he had someone to make it up to. To protect again..

**xxxx**

It had only been four years since he lived there, but it was so nostalgic. The same exact routine, perfectly down to the dot. Ichigo wasn't complaining. It was nice to sleep next to someone again. Having Rukia warm up his chest was something he honestly missed. His girlfriend never did it comfortably. Only ever annoyed the back of his neck with her damn arm..

But he found himself really enjoying his cute pet, training her new tricks, taking her out and even letting her buy gifts through out the week. Hey, the money was gonna go on a anniversary gift - so Rukia might as well get something out of it. Even though she barely talked, the neko made it clear in multiple ways she didn't need anything. Ichigo did not take a no for a answer though.

He spoiled her and honestly? ; The catgirl was loving it. No bunny plushie or cute outfit was going to make up for the time lost.. but it was a good start.

**xx**

Their reunion only seemed to strengthen their bond. Rukia was always just behind, waiting, watching, enjoying anything Ichigo did. Always making sure to lick and kiss her owner every time he remotely even looked at her.

The neko was clingy, always was..

But honestly? Never that clingy.. It wasn't annoying, Ichigo understood why. It was the fear he'd abandon her again.. but - well, things became a little too comfortable..

One night, one cold night during Janauary - Ichigo was made aware of that. Was it his fault? Did the catgirl's master enable her? He'd find himself replaying the night for far too long?

Rukia was resting her chin peacefully at the edge of his bed, watching her owner intently. Whatever he was doing, it looked fun..

Her long black tail swayed from left to right, her ears twitched at his sudden movements. His rugged breaths drew her in further. Ichigo's abdomen squeezed and his legs locked up. Slightly his hips raised, ever so little to pump inside that working fist.

Rukia purred, kneading her thighs as the scene continued to play out. Memories of her owner, younger, doing the same act reappeared within her mind. She was always so interested in his face during it. It always made her stomach feel weird, in a good way..

The cat girl was a neko after all. Just a pet. Ichigo never put her away while he jerked off. The half feline would always just mind her own business, licking at her own hands on the floor whenever he'd rub one out. Not a big deal..

However, dark brown eyes shot open.. He bit his lip, sitting up and wincing as his end came near. But suddenly he noticed the flushed Rukia. Looking at him. Really looking at him..

Ichigo shook his head, forcing himself to look the other way..

Except.. well; he couldn't stop looking back, nearer closer each time he did.. "Fuck!" His cum seem to shoot out thicker every time he connected their gaze, soon, shamefully locking that gaze as cum ruined the tissues he had placed aside.

That night stood for him for days.. surely - obviously it was nothing.

Right?

Right. The ginger forgot about it, stuffing it down somewhere that couldn't find him. It wasn't really a big deal..

**xx**

The catgirl spent every minute in Ichigo's shadow. Everyday that the sun farewelled, the anxiety Rukia experienced was troubling. But the carrot top always returned. She loved it, melting in his arms..

She adored her owner so much..

The neko couldn't help it, her tongue was wetting Ichigo's face again. He stirred in her care, carding his fingers through her hair, messing with her ears.

"Okay - okay - I _love you to_ o."

Rukia's cheeks burned but that was about it. The catgirl didn't relent, even getting more comfortable on top.

Then.. something else happened..

"Rukia, we need to go to _sl– mh..ah–"_ She licked his lips - which was fine- but soon after, dipped her curious tongue into Ichigo's mouth. So committed to finding out the truth, what exactly did he taste like?

Something boiled inside the neko's owner, having his tongue sucked like that..

It caught the young man off guard immediately, forcing him to hold her back.

"Stop it! Don't.. don't do that." His eyes focused somewhere that just wasn't Rukia.. his own tongue rolled around in his mouth, picking up her taste.

Why did he feel like that though; regretful? Of what exactly? Letting her do what she wanted or ..stopping it?

Ichigo didn't find the answer, letting his actions speak up instead. The puzzled confusion was sketched on her attractive features. Their faces were mere inches apart, puffing eachother's hot air. Rukia tried it again to no avail, being held still. It was getting irritating..

Right?

The cat girl's owner mind ran in two different directions, no - three, four.. fuck.

Let her do it. Show her how you can do it too.

They wait there in the dark, the moon doing a decent job highlighting their faces as Rukia tried it, a fucking again. Ichigo swallowed and he swallowed so hard it hurt. His neko, his Rukia.. she meant a great deal to him. How could he be feeling such..lewd sensations up and down his body? Such tingles down his spine, such pent up..frustration in his groin?

Ichigo found himself wanting to let her do it. Let her kiss him, let her use her mouth - maybe she'll wanna do something else?

_Wait, what the fuck am I thinking?_

No, clearly - surely it had to do with his break up. He needed to get laid, have some affection sent his way. No wonder he felt so heated, there was a pretty female rubbing on him - sucking his damn tongue! What a moron getting so pent up over something so ridiculous..

"ichigo.. _please_."

The same thing Rukia would whine when it was time to eat..

The bulge in his pants grew tighter. It was January. The coldest time in Japan. Yet it felt like August..

No, that was _it._

The bed creaked as he pushed beside her, leaving Rukia behind as he shut the door. The neko laid in his bed for several hours alone before that door reopened.

It was different. He was different. He reeked of cheap perfume that stung her nose and something else. Rukia hated it..

**xxxx**

Ichigo started the next day with a brighter mindset. He forgave his past self for feeling the way he did the other night. Rukia was his pet. That was never gonna happen.

The college graduate just suffered through a serious relationship break up. His emotions, feelings including his libido = were all screwed up..

So; He just left for a few days. Needed to clear his head. Maybe get laid again.. last night wasn't that great. When Ichigo returned home he still found himself wanting Rukia to ..—

This is why he had to go. Simple as that.

Five days had passed. Ichigo did actually feel better and was ready to return home. He wasn't a fan of couch surfing at Uryu's place so he spent the last week with Chad. When he finally arrived the whimpers, mewls and scratching caught his attention, ending his conversation with his father early,

Isshin looked up as well, the sound was coming from Ichigo's room. The ginger was confused, worried for his neko. But the goofy brute sat his son down and explained. Obviously the college grad wasn't home for the last 4 years so he never got to experience this.

"After she sexually matured, around this time of year, neko's go into heat, she wants to be bred, son." Something twisted low in Ichigo's gut.."Hell, three horny male neko's showed up at our clinic the other day," Why did that info make the 22 year old..upset? "But whenever they arrive she never reciprocates the feelings, so I shoo those bastards away. Hahaha~"

"Dad.. is she in pain?"

He nodded. "You should see her. Crying and howling softly. It's not a sight for sore eyes. You'll feel your heart break. But it's nothing we haven't dealt with before, me and your sisters. In a few days she'll get over it! But.. then again it's never been this bad before. Or lasted this long, but I'm hopeful."

Ichigo denied the offer to go and eat, opting to stay while his family left. God - those sounds were so troubling to hear..

Isshin said the way they dealt with it was leaving her plenty of water, refilling her food and giving her ice packs. That's what the vets always suggested as well. But this? This was too much..

And fuck, he could hear her crying out a familiar name..

His!

"Damn it, if I could make you feel better Rukia... stop the pain. I'd do whatever I had to."

Fuck it, he had to see her. Check on her. Truthfully the college grad felt a little guilty, having abandoning the neko again - breaking that promise..

When the ginger entered his room, it was a sight that pulled on his heart strings. His neko was dressed in a outfit he had got for her years ago, when she'd feel alone after he left for school. A female uniform. Tears wet his pillow she desperately held on to, the cramps and aches residing in her lower body were relentless, making her cry out in pain.. Her yowls and vocalization broke the usual volume of her voice.. Ichigo hated to see his pet in such a state.

But when Rukia's tearful gaze landed upon her owner? It was like .. _magic_. Ichigo stood impressed, amazed by his neko. She had jumped out of his bed, suddenly lightened again. The catgirl walked up to him on all fours and started to..rub against him. Massage her head against his legs then; _and moan out loud_..

Ichigo stood still, quiet as could be when his neko suddenly walked the other way, turned her back to him..

He swallowed hard, too fucking hard. It didn't help. Not one bit. He shouldn't of come in here!

But _then_ -

She put her head down, forelegs were bent, rear quarters were high up...to expose those wet, swollen, _pussy_ lips. The black tail raised and held to the side of her tight body. Those legs began to tread rhythmically as if walking in place..

Rukia was in _mating_ position..

The neko was needy, suddenly bringing her her hands back to stretch her pulsating, empty, tiny hole. Hopefully it would convince her breeder!

Ichigo felt sweat upon the nape of his neck. His entire body was encased in high heat. His palms were moist, his pants grew tighter.. why. couldn't. he. stop. looking?

No. He backed up. Nothing was going to make that happen. It was wrong, it was twisted. He was going to leave and not come back until his pet felt better. He wanted to help her, he's willing to do anything to make her feel okay. But that? But that?! No - of course fucking not..

".. _please_ ~," The neko weakly called out, forcing her human to swallow the lumps in his sore throat. "..ichigo..I love you.." The neko cried, turning her strawberry red face back toward the man.

...

He unbuckled.

**xxxx**

"ah~ _ah..!"_

Each deeply rooted desire drowned out years ago finally made it's way to the surface. Every thought, feeling, emotion - validated instead of being thrown out. Further emphasized each time his chest tightened deliciously at his little pet's moans. He was in love with her..

The two began to kiss, Rukia let Ichigo lead the way and quickly copied his technique, excited with his French method.

All the aches went away with each deep plunge of his dick. Ichigo went hard, fucking her insides with a concrete hard cock. The mews and whimpers, the moans and delighted little sounds - the 22 year old couldn't get enough.

"Fuck, you feel so good..Rukia.."

His vision fogged for a moment, getting so lost in the delicious tight, warm suction her pussy had on him. The man didn't want to leave her..

Rukia was on the same page, her feelings finally returned as her preferred partner filled her up. Over and over. Over and over.. His name fell from her sweet lips like a mantra, making her owner get closer to the edge each time. The 22 year old stopped his pumps, opting for a more deeper connection.

Rukia got more comfortable after Ichigo placed a pillow just between her soft back and plump rear, placing kisses on her sexy inner thighs. The neko blushed, giggling as her owner left a trail of kisses downward to the top. starting from her navel.

He admired the tiny swell of her perky little boobs, sucking on a pretty pink nipple. Rukia purred, her tail found its way to snake around his arm and neck.

"Ichigo.. _more_.."

He stopped for a second. The ginger had to. Wow. Rukia wanted him to fuck her so bad, she learned another English word. The very trivial thought was actually, factually huge inside the man's head. It made him leak pre-cum upon the sexy half feline's thigh.

"You want more, baby?" He palmed her soaken wet heat, taking her whole right breast straight into his mouth. The ginger's cheeks softly hollowed as he watched her struggling, pleasure expression. Ichigo's palm worked magic on the neko's folds, slipping a finger between her lips to play with the juices. Just before he had to take a taste.

Oh, how Ichigo savored it..

It didn't take long for him to dive in, eat her out, play and pull on her tail, make her moan and give that aching body it's much needed release. She came in his mouth three times that night, desperately calling out his own name.

Her cunt was so juicy, so tasty against his tongue. Her clit was still swollen after the third time, prompting Ichigo to lick and suck between thumb massages, sending his neko into overdrive. The catgirl was dizzy for it, begging for it, touching her own breast as she watched him down below. But it never took too long, granting Ichigo the opportunity to open mouth kiss her pussy so she could cum inside his mouth and down his chin.

Heat built up inside his stomach and groin, tightening the area around his balls and all he wanted, much like his neko, was to empty them inside her.

It had been hours. Still, the neko was gladly being bred by her owner. He was so loving, whispering how much he loved her as he came inside again. Filled her up with hot cum, watched his creamy strawberry pie leak down her thighs and stain his bed.

Their kisses were needy and sloppy. Spit falling apart as they finally took a break. Ichigo couldn't help but fuck her again, finally accepting all those times..all those times he saw what he denied. Did what he denied..

_Rukia's breathing becoming labored as she humped his pillow years ago, the way he jerked off for months – years replaying it. The way she had rubbed her ass upon his dick whenever his ex was around, only for him to push up against her.. the amount of times her name fell from his lips while he was alone inside his college dorm.._

Ichigo was loving and tender in the aftercare, getting in the tub with his neko to place soft kisses on cat-ears and warm skin. The young man sat behind her, holding the feline girl close as soft breasts were lathered.

He can see those beautiful lilac eyes close, "Does that feel good?" Rukia made an attractive sound in response. Her owner always knew how to make her feel good..

The two sleep peacefully. Isshin and the girls were so glad Rukia was feeling better, thanking God her heat cycle ended!

"I wonder how? I thought it would last for at least another few days.." Isshin theorized, happy nonetheless.

The young man only shrugged, uncaring.. Honestly Ichigo hated lying but he couldn't exactly reveal he fucked it out of her, could he?  
 **x**

Soon, Ichigo went to his teacher preparation program, moving out in the process. Everyone was surprised when he brought the neko along. Isshin didn't question the lack of a pet futon during the first visit to the apartment. Nor their catgirl Rukia getting doggy-styled by his son when he tried to visit the second time..


End file.
